A disposable shaving blades used in barbershops typically comprise of a body and a razor blade, which is periodically changed while keeping the body for further use. Since the razor blades come in direct contact with ones' skin, it is required to change the blade after each use to keep the shaving process sanitary and prevent any contamination. Changing the blade of a barbershop razor is tedious and time consuming, especially when tens of shaves are performed a day.
The present invention provides a solution for the above problem to prevent contamination and also facilitate the process of changing blades in barber shops.